


Multiply

by Oroburos69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes an entire village to get Sakura laid. Also, a ton of alcohol...and some helpful advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiply

The first time Sakura slept with Kakashi, she didn't actually sleep with him.    
  
The lanterns of the summer festival swayed on the ropes that held them up, pushed by the breeze. They were multi-coloured and reflected prettily in Sakura’s brilliantly blue drink. A sprig of baby's breath tickled at her ear, dangling from the crown of flowers Ino had set on her head.   
  
By the stage, lots of people were dancing, laughing, and touching--there was lots of touching. Sakura frowned blurrily, feeling a little left out, but not exactly stable enough to walk over and join in.    
  
On the other hand, her corner did have the advantage of being quiet. Sakura sipped from her straw, wondering again why blue things always seemed to taste like raspberries. Very sweet raspberries, in this case, but still one would think that a raspberry drink would be red, or maybe pink. Certainly not blue, anyway.   
  
She’d had a couple of drinks. Some of the empty glasses were definitely Ino’s, though, so she wasn’t nearly so badly off as the stacked pyramid of cocktail glasses might imply to a casual onlooker.   
  
Heh. Cock-tail. Sakura giggled, her eyes crossing ever so slightly.   
  
Someone sat down beside her. Sakura shifted the huge white rose that Ino had stuck in the garland around her neck so that she could see. “Hello Gai!” she greeted him cheerfully.    
  
“Young, Delicate Blossom of Youth!” He beamed at her, his crown of flowers a sparkling riot of colour. “How are you on this Fine Occasion of Summer Celebration?”   
  
“I’m good.” She twisted her straw, stirring the ice, watching the lights sparkle with a bemused sort of pleasure. Everything was so pretty...   
  
“Fantastic!” His thumb flew up, nearly upsetting her pyramid of glasses. “But I must ask...what is a Youthful Blossom such as yourself doing alone on a night such as this?”   
  
Sakura smiled at the new glass of vibrant green alcohol that had been set in front of her. “Well, Ino was with me, but she got distracted.” Sakura pointed at the mass of bodies, many of which were wearing fewer clothes than they’d had on the last time she’d looked. “And the drinks are really very good.”   
  
“Hmmm.” Gai posed thoughtfully, one hand stroking an invisible beard. “Miss Sakura!”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I know just the thing for a Sad, Lonely Blossom such as yourself!” He grinned, then ran off, wobbling fiercely.   
  
Sakura shrugged and sucked up a third of the green drink in a single gulp. It tasted like melons. Tasty melons.   
  
“Here! You will sit Here!” Gai shoved a mostly limp body down beside her, bending knees and elbows as necessary to make it sit up. “There, my Eternal Rival! Now you shall not be Alone!”   
  
He strode off, looking very pleased with himself.   
  
The body tilted slowly, spilling into Sakura’s lap. “Kakashi?” she asked uncertainly, briefly confused by his crown of white and blue flowers, draped across his face to hide the sharingan.    
  
No one was allowed to wear uniforms or their hitai-ate to the festival. Sakura was wearing what Ino had deemed  primo slut gear right before she hid the rest of Sakura’s clothes. 

The awkward and over-exposed feeling was long gone, replaced with an appreciation for how refreshing it was to have most of your skin exposed. When a breeze came by, you felt it everywhere.    
  
It looked like someone (Sakura suspected Gai) had tried to do the same with Kakashi. His shirt was shorter than Sai’s and his pants looked painted on. Something in Sakura’s stomach fluttered, possibly indicating that her last drink had exceeded her limit.   
  
“‘lo, Sakura?” Kakashi stretched in her lap, making the fluttery feeling worse. His shirt rode up, exposing one of his nipples. Sakura touched it, rubbing her thumb across the pale pink aer--aero--outside, smiling a little when it crinkled up and tightened.   
  
“Yes?” Sakura took another sip of her drink.   
  
His face--what was visible of it, anyway--furrowed. “Are you touching my nipple?”   
  
“Mmhmmm. I wanted to see if it felt as pink as it looks.” It did. It felt all soft and pink and pretty. Sakura pinched it, gently rolling the nub between her fingers.    
  
“Feels nice,” he sighed, squirming a little. It exposed his other nipple, so Sakura touched that one, too. It looked lonely, after all.    
  
The band stopped playing, and the pack of ninja started drifting back to their seats. “So what are you doing?” she asked, stroking one hand down his side. Kakashi was firm and muscle-y under her hand. She liked that.   
  
“Sakura, you totally missed out-- Whoa! ” Ino stopped mid-sentence and pointed at Kakashi. “Where did he come from?”   
  
“Gai gave him to me,” Sakura said, feeling a little smug. Ino looked hella-jealous. Sakura wasn’t sure why, but anything that made Ino jealous was a good thing in her books.   
  
Kakashi murmured something, looking at her with half-closed eyes. Sakura pet him again, because he was pretty.    
  
“Sakura...” Ino took in the pile of empty glasses. “Just how much did you have to drink?”   
  
“A lot of those are yours, Pig,” Sakura said defensively, grabbing her green drink before Ino could take it. “And you left me all alone! What was I supposed to do?”   
  
“I don’t know, find a nice guy and make it so I can put colours other than white in your garlands next year?”   
  
“What? What do flowers have to do with anything?” Sakura frowned. She liked her white garlands. Ino’s garden of orange, yellow, blue, white, pink, red, purple and indigo was kind of tacky.   
  
“My gods you’re dense. Have you  never noticed how few people in our year are still wearing white? Come on Sakura, connect the dots...what do white flowers mean...?” Ino prompted her.    
  
“Naruto is still wearing white,” Sakura pointed out, running a hand through Kakashi’s hair. His crown was made of white and blue bachelor buttons. It was pretty. She liked it. “And Kakashi’s has a lot of white--”   
  
“--There’s blue, you can see it if you look,” Kakashi protested muzzily, rolling onto his side. It put his face right next to her bare belly, hot breath passing through his mask and sliding over her skin.    
  
Sakura’s stomach fluttered again. Silly alcohol. Didn’t it know it was supposed to stay in her belly?   
  
“Hmmm, so it does.” Ino’s eyes narrowed. “You know, he’s probably cold.”   
  
Kakashi nodded, his flowers brushing over her thigh--also bare. A lot of Sakura was bare. “...Is a little bitsy bit coolish.”   
  
Ino laughed. “Why don’t you help him, Sakura?”   
  
Sakura drained the melon-flavoured drink and sat it on the table. “How would I fix that? It’s...late. And it’s cold.” She should really be getting home. While she could still walk. If she could walk.   
  
“Oh, you should hug him,” Ino said.   
  
Well, that was logical. Sharing body heat was an excellent strategy on missions where the alternative was freezing. 

Sakura hooked an arm under Kakashi’s side and dragged him into her lap. She had to spread her legs to fit him, and anyone looking would have been able to see under her skirt, except that Kakashi filled that space nicely.    
  
He nuzzled the side of her neck. “You’re warm,” he murmured softly, the shape of his mouth hot over her collarbone.   
  
“Yeah, that’s great, Sakura,” Ino said. She chuckled, and sat down where Kakashi had been. “Maybe you just need a bit of encouragement?”   
  
Sakura shook her head, because she was perfectly capable of doing things herself. “Don’t need anyone’s help.”   
  
“I think you do. And so does Kakashi, if all he’s got are some little blue flowers.” Ino grabbed one of Sakura’s hands and shifted it down until she was holding onto his hip. “Yeah, that’s more comfortable for him, I’m sure.”   
  
Sakura looked down in concern, suddenly afraid that she’d been holding Kakashi all wrong. “I wasn’t doing it right?” she asked.   
  
“It’s cool, I’m here. Trust me, I’ve got this down,” Ino assured her. “Why don’t you run that hand up and down his side a bit, hmmm?”   
  
“...To warm him up?” Sakura asked. Friction did work, but maybe she should find him a blanket.   
  
“Fuck, Sakura, alcohol cannot have killed that many brain-cells. Get with the program! You’re trying to  sex him up!”   
  
Some people laughed, sounding like they were really nearby, but Sakura didn’t dare look in case her head fell off if she moved it too much. “I...don’t remember that. Did we decide that before the drinks that were on fire?”   
  
“Uh, like, no? Yeah, that’s good,” Ino praised her, distracting Sakura from whatever they'd been talking about.   
  
Her hand had started moving all on its own, rubbing up and down Kakashi’s side, brushing over his nipple with extra care. Okay, so maybe she was sexing him up a little. But it was just a little.   
  
“Kakashi, come on!” The yell startled Sakura, nearly making her drop Kakashi.   
  
Kakashi raised his head, pulling away from the comfortable spot he’d found on her shoulder.   
  
“You can’t make a girl do all the work!” The voice was really familiar, but Sakura couldn’t place it.    
  
Kakashi’s eye met hers from really close, almost like they were kissing, though of course they weren’t. Other people’s hands moved his arms until they were wrapped around her, which felt nice.    
  
She let her hand drift lower in the next stroke, resting her palm on his tight pants and running her thumb over the edge of the waistband, tracing the line across the line of silver hair that stretched upward.   
  
“My Eternal Rival! I am So Proud!”    
  
Sakura wondered, briefly, just how many people were behind her. There were certainly a lot standing in front of the table. She forgot the brief worry when Kakashi’s hands began to move. At first jerkily, like someone else was making him, but he figured it out fast, running his hands over the skimpy gauze of her top, then down her back until he reached her hips.   
  
It felt good, his hands making her skin tingle and spark, and her stomach felt tight instead of fluttery. He was still watching her, one grey eye intently focused on her face.    
  
Her stomach twisted and jumped, and Sakura leaned in, pressing her lips against the place she thought his might be hiding under the mask.   
  
“I knew you’d be a natural!” Ino crowed, giving someone behind her a high-five. “That’s my girl!”   
  
Kakashi’s head tilted, a tiny bit, and she could feel what she hoped were lips under hers. They moved, pulling and growing thinner--she thought he was probably smiling. His hands slid back up her back, nearly sliding over her shirt, but then stopping.   
  
He pulled back, looking at someone over her shoulder in confusion.   
  
“Come on, Kakashi, the nice girl is molesting you. You can put your hand under her shirt!”    
  
There was a raucous series of cheers at that, mostly male. Sakura didn’t really mind, because Kakashi’s hand under her shirt felt a lot better than his hand over her shirt. Fair was fair though, so she slid her hand up the back of his, and wondered if she should take it off for him. Kakashi didn’t feel cold anymore and it couldn’t be comfortable, having all that fabric shoved up under his arms.   
  
Sakura tugged on the fabric, trying to get it over his head without making him move his hands--she liked those right where they were.   
  
“Hey, you trying to get his shirt off?” Ino asked her.   
  
“Yeah,” Sakura answered. “It’s tight,” she complained, tugging at the slick fabric--it was kind of sparkly.   
  
Ino smiled at her like she’d done something funny, and then pulled Kakashi’s hands away from her. “Come on Sakura, take it off.”   
  
Sakura jerked on the fabric and Kakashi's shirt rolled off easily, knocking his flower crown askew. Ino took his shirt and put it on the table, then adjusted Kakashi’s flowers so they covered his eye like they were supposed to.    
  
“You gonna let him take off your shirt now, Sakura?”   
  
It sounded like Ino was trying to give her an out, but with her skin burning at the thought of his hands on more of her, Sakura couldn’t imagine why. “Of course,” she replied, then dipped her head to lap at an interesting scar on his shoulder.   
  
A couple of people cheered, but the way Kakashi’s breath caught and his body shook when she slid her tongue over his skin was much more interesting.    
  
“I think maybe the two of you should be moving this to a room.” Tsunade probably had at least twice as much alcohol as Sakura, but she didn’t sound the least bit drunk.    
  
The crowd booed, trying to shout her down. Tsunade ignored them.   
  
“We’ve got some nice grottoes set up over there. Let’s go.”    
  
Tsunade tried to move her, but Sakura resisted, shaking her head. “No, I’m fine.” She had no idea what she was doing. What if she did something wrong, or she froze up? Sakura  knew  that Ino wouldn’t let her do that.    
  
“Gods save me from drunks,” Tsunade muttered, and her hands flickered into a jutsu that Sakura’s vision was too blurred to follow. Tsunade’s hands froze in the last seal, and the fuzzy, warm feeling drained away. “And now?”   
  
“Still fine,” Sakura said, her skin burning where Kakashi touched it, the warmth in her stomach turning into fierce, tight lust.   
  
“And you, Kakashi? Still fine?” Tsunade tilted his head back until he was looking at her.   
  
“I’m...good.” Kakashi didn’t sound drunk anymore. The jutsu must have extended to him, too. “Please?”   
  
Tsunade sighed. “If you’re sure--”   
  
“ Very ,” Sakura said, Kakashi only a second behind her.   
  
“Then the least I can do is help.” Tsunade reached behind Sakura and undid her bra-clasp. “This shirt’s a bit tricky, you know. Shizune had to help her get it on.”   
  
Sakura blushed fiercely, but held very still as Tsunade undid the laces holding her shirt together. She could dress herself. Honest. It was just a tricky shirt.   
  
“There you go. Why don’t you take it off for her, Kakashi?” Tsunade swallowed the last of her drink and took another off a passing tray. “I’ll just go watch from over there.”   
  
Sakura was weirdly reassured, because Tsunade, like Ino, would never let her do this wrong. The thought dropped away though, because Kakashi was lifting the bits of loose fabric over her head and she was naked from the waist up except for her necklace and crown of flowers.   
  
“Sakura?” Kakashi asked her, his hands on her, but not on her where she wanted them.    
  
“Yeah?” She ran her hands up his chest and rubbed her thumbs over his nipples in what she hoped was a subtle hint.   
  
Kakashi leaned into her, his eye half-closed and muttered, “Are you sure about this?” like it was any kind of question at this point.   
  
“Damnit, Kakashi! You don’t ask a girl if she’s  sure  when you’ve got her half-naked and in your lap!” The naggingly familiar voice was back, and this time Sakura recognized it as Genma’s. “You should be cupping her breasts in your hands, and worshiping them like the miracles of nature they are!”   
  
Kakashi looked over her shoulder for several seconds, then shifted his hands from Sakura’s back to her breasts. The angle was awkward and he twisted, pulling one leg across her until he was straddling her. The bench wasn’t quite wide enough for the both of them and Sakura had to drop her hands to his thighs to keep him from sliding off.    
  
He froze, watching her, his hand hovering above her skin.   
  
“Shit man, you’d think you were the virgin here!” Genma grabbed Kakashi’s wrists and pulled them up. “Now pinch her nipples!”   
  
Sakura moaned, her hands tightening on Kakashi’s thighs, and arched her back. “Please--”   
  
“See? See how much she likes that?” Genma stepped back, the scent of morning glories and sweet peas fading.   
  
Kakashi's fingers twisted, just slightly, and Sakura shuddered, spreading her legs wider, because he was between them, which was good, but he was on top of them, which was bad. She really hoped that someone would help fix that, because she didn’t have any ideas. “Kakashi--!”   
  
“Oi, Yamato, make the bench wider or something before she falls off,” Genma called.    
  
The wood under her curled and extended, twisting into solid branches under her back, giving her something to lean against.    
  
“Sakura, you aren’t going to make him do all the work, are you? Move your hands up a bit!” Ino told her. Her voice sounded odd. Deeper than normal. “And you, what are you waiting for? Drop that mask and suck on her tits!”   
  
Sakura paused in the middle of sliding her hand up the slick, shiny surface of his pants, and eyed Kakashi hopefully.   
  
“It is the First Such Momentous Occasion of her Young Life! Surely you shall make it Special?”   
  
Kakashi reddened, slowly, skin flushing from his neck down. “I...”   
  
“My apprentice damn well  better be special, Hatake!”   
  
Later, Sakura would reflect that she hadn’t expected him to do it, but as she watched Kakashi pull down his mask and let it hang around his neck with the flowers, she couldn’t think. The crowd’s cheer was really, really loud, after all.   
  
For all that, Kakashi was pretty ordinary. His nose was a lot broader than she expected, and his chin a bit narrower, but other than that... Kakashi lowered his head, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking delicately. He bit down, just enough that she could feel teeth, and flicked his tongue over the trapped bit of flesh.    
  
His chest pressed against her belly, bare skin on skin, and Sakura bit on her wrist to keep from screaming. She  ached for him.   
  
“Put your hand between her legs,” Ino encouraged him, to shouts of approval from the crowd. “Use your fingers on her and get her all wet for you.”   
  
Kakashi obeyed, sliding off Sakura’s lap and falling to his knees in front of her. The bench lowered itself, and his hand slid under her tight, short skirt, brushing against what had to be her clitoris, but since when had it been so sensitive?   
  
Kakashi nudged at it again, and Sakura jerked, feeling like sparks were being born inside her. She cried out his name, and the watchers took it up as a chant.   
  
“Yeah, she liked that, didn’t she?” Ino was straddling the bench beside Sakura, knees almost touching her side. “Is she wearing underwear? I stole it all, but she’s tricky, you know.”   
  
Sakura buried her hands in Kakashi’s hair and laced them through his flower crown, holding him tight against her chest because his tongue and lips felt amazing. She was, in fact, wearing underwear. She’d hidden a pair in the coffee machine she never used. Ino stole her clothes a lot.    
  
Kakashi rubbed his hand against her in long, steady lines that were driving Sakura mad. She knew her underwear had to be soaking wet, and she was an ounce of dignity away from begging him to rip it off and shove something--anything--inside her.   
  
“Come on, push that skirt up. Show everyone her pink pussy.” Gods but Ino was bitch sometimes.    
  
Sakura desperately hoped that Kakashi would listen to her.   
  
“Fuck--You--Ino,” Sakura managed, in between realizing that Kakashi wasn’t sitting on her legs anymore, so she could wrap them around him if she wanted.    
  
“Kakashi, do it. She’s practically begging you to push that skirt up around her waist,” Genma’s advice was sagely, even if Sakura could totally see his erection through his pants. He caught her looking and winked. “Fuck, I bet you could get her to come again just from that.”   
  
That got a response. Kakashi pulled away from her chest, forcing her hands to slide along the sides of his jaw, slightly prickly with five-o’clock shadow. Kakashi smiled, and if he looked a little smug, well, Sakura could forgive him.    
  
“You could unzip it and peel the damn thing off, just get her naked before I go grey!” Ino snapped at him.   
  
Kakashi studied her skirt, then pinched the tiny zipper at the side between two fingers and slid it down. Sakura could feel each set of separating prongs as faint vibrations across her skin. He grinned at her, suddenly handsome instead of ordinary, and pulled her skirt off as the people watching cheered.   
  
“You did find some panties, you naughty girl. Bet you’re regretting that now.”   
  
He pushed the pink lace of her underwear to the side, and slid his fingers over her. Sakura bucked into his hand. “ Fuck ,” she cursed, spreading her legs wider. “Please?” She was so wet that she was dripping, and Sakura would bother being embarrassed if he’d just  do  something. 

He paused.   
  
“Didn’t you know that her hair is natural?” Ino asked, laughing breathlessly. “It so totally is." 

"Why don’t you slide a couple of fingers in her? Thrust in and out with them, nice and slow, and rub her clit with your thumb. She’ll love that.” Genma leaned close to give his advice, his many-coloured flowers sliding against Sakura's shoulder.   
  
Kakashi pushed two fingers in her, and Sakura shrieked, arching her back and shaking like a leaf in a storm as everything in her lit up. “Kakashi!”   
  
He didn’t stop, just pushed in another finger and started sliding them in and out of her, using his other hand to rub slow circles over her clitoris--Sakura mentally corrected herself--clit. Genma would know, after all. “Kakashi,  please! ”   
  
“Youth!”    
  
Sakura thought Gai might be crying. It was very secondary to the heat that was building in her body, prickling along her scalp and body like an advancing electrical storm. She’d never felt anything so good, but she  desperately wanted more.   
  
“She’s dripping all over your hand, isn’t she? Fucking soaking wet for your cock, and begging you for it. You going to give it to her? Gonna fuck her hard?”   
  
Ino’s voice tipped Sakura over the edge, and she  shredded the nice branches that Yamato made for her. It was even better than the last two--sharper, cleaner, and Sakura didn’t know if there was a religion devoted to Kakashi, but she thought she might have to start one.    
  
Kakashi’s hands pulled away, his fingers sliding out leaving her wet and cold. Sakura whined, low in her throat, the heavy beat of her heart nearly drowning the sound of people cheering for Kakashi and her--a lot of people were cheering her name. Sakura found it reassuring. Obviously, it mean that she was doing sex right.   
  
“Sakura, you lazy bitch! Look at that poor man! After all he did for you and you’re just going to lie there like a lump?” Ino was really getting into this, Sakura mused, managing to sit up after a couple of tries. “Get on your hands and knees and help him out of those pants.”   
  
Kakashi caught her eyes, and the smile on his face was so proud that Sakura kind of wanted to give him a cookie and say, “Good dog.” Instead she dropped to her knees in front of him, vaguely aware that the table with her pyramid of empty glasses had been whisked away. “Did someone pour you into those?” she asked.   
  
“Gai did." The line of his penis--his  cock-- was clear under the plastered-on fabric. Sakura hoped she wasn’t making mountains out of molehills, but  damn , he looked huge. The perfect size to fit inside her, as soon as humanly possible, she decided.   
  
“Stop drooling over his cock and undress him!”    
  
Tsunade’s yell jolted Sakura from her haze. “Uh, yeah. Ino dressed me.” Sakura eyed the waistband. “How...?” She couldn’t see any kind of fasteners.    
  
“The zipper is in the back.”   
  
Someone handed Sakura a kunai and shouted something like  go for it!   
  
“Are you planning on wearing them again?”   
  
“Absolutely not.”   
  
“Fan tastic ,” Sakura said, slicing lines from his hip to his knee. She undressed people like this all the time for surgery. It was a bit different when they were standing, though.   
  
Ino cheered at the top of her lungs, then yelled, “My girl got a big one!”   
  
The crowd picked up the cheer, Gai’s voice the loudest. It should have felt awkward. It didn’t.   
  
“I want you to fuck me." Kakashi looked confused, so she elaborated, "Your cock is gorgeous. I want to lick it and suck it and touch it for hours, but right now I want you inside me, fucking my--” Sakura paused, trying to think of what Ino would call a vagina, “--my pussy.”    
  
Kakashi nodded, his mouth hanging open a tiny bit. He looked like he’d been hit with a brick, but Sakura could forgive him, because he had a  beautiful penis. It was long and thick and slightly curved, like it'd fit into her hand perfectly.   
  
He didn’t move fast enough, so Sakura threw him onto the bench and climbed over him, grateful for the way the wood shifted to hold them (and Ino, who looked kind of hot and flushed).   
  
“That’s my girl!” Ino said, sniffing a little.   
  
Sakura looked down at the man under her. He looked back up at her. Was she supposed to put his penis in her now? Or was he supposed to handle that?   
  
Maybe they should kiss. His mask had been off for at least five minutes, and she hadn’t kissed him at all.   
  
“Oh for the love of--” Ino cut herself off. “Wrap your hand around that nice big cock, and lower yourself on it...yeah, just like that...now drop your hips down low, then rise up slow and do it all again.”   
  
Sakura closed her eyes, her entire focus narrowed down to the point where Kakashi was filling her.  Gods  he was big (he went  so  much deeper than her fingers). And thick.   
  
“Yeah, you  like  that, don’t you Sakura? Fucking yourself on Kakashi’s cock, a couple hundred people watching--I  knew  you were kinkier than me!”   
  
“Fuck off, bitch,” Sakura moaned, leaning back so Kakashi’s thumb had better access to her clit. “You're just--jealous.”   
  
“Damn straight I’m jealous,” Ino said. “Fuck, just  look at that. You didn’t even bother to take your underwear off. I can see his cock sliding past that useless pink lace, and driving into you, all wet and hot. He’s going to fill you up with his come, leave you soaking wet with it--”   
  
Sakura shuddered, every muscle in her body going tight. “Ka kashi ,” she said, saying his name like a prayer. 

His hands gripped Sakura's hips and pulled her down until he was buried so deep that by some laws he should belong to her. Kakashi gasped, and his cock twitched, shifting inside her pussy.    
  
Sakura shivered and came again at the thought of his semen in her, wet and thick and claiming her. Not that she belonged to him, because that was antiquated thinking that she didn’t approve of, but maybe when they were a little less alcohol-fuelled...   
  
Sakura leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. “Do you want to go out sometime?”   
  
Dozens of multicoloured flowers started falling on them from above, dropped by the spectators in the rafters. In the distance, the fireworks started, the heavy boom and crack of them racing over her naked skin.    
  
Kakashi smiled up at her, his response lost in the cheering and fireworks.    
  
***   
  
The next morning was awkward. Sakura woke up on Ino's couch with a pounding headache and strange sense that she'd done something really stupid. Ino was less than helpful, too busy laughing to tell her what had happened the previous night.

She did direct her to Kakashi's apartment, though.   
  
Three high-fives, four pound-its, and one very stuttered congratulations (Hinata) later, Sakura knocked on Kakashi door and suddenly remembered what she'd done the night before. The door cracked open and Sakura had henged into a potted plant out of mortification.   
  
***   
  
Kakashi actually quite liked house plants, especially members of the succulent family. So, despite his aching head and persistent nausea, he'd picked up the plant and brought it inside. Secretly, he rather hoped it was from Sakura, as he didn't precisely want flowers, but some indication that he wouldn't end up dead next time he saw her would be nice.   
  
He sighed a bit morosely, nibbling on a piece of dry toast, and tried to decide if he should send Sakura flowers. The potted plant swayed encouragingly when he asked it, leaves rustling gently, and inched toward the window.   
  
Kakashi frowned thoughtfully, wondering if Tenzo was outside. His plants always acted strangely around him. Kakashi peered out the window, checking. He could use some advice, if Tenzo was out there. Most of Tenzo's romantic advice was awkwardly worded references to bees and pollination, but he would be sure to commiserate in a satisfying manner.   
  
Tenzo was not outside. Kakashi sighed again and turned around, only to catch his new house plant trying to open the door. This was unusual behaviour for a plant, even one of Tenzo's, so Kakashi threw a knife at it, just in case.   
  
The plant squeaked, disappeared in a poof of smoke, and suddenly it was Sakura crouching on the floor, the knife caught between her palms. It reflected the depths of his hangover that it took Kakashi several seconds to process that.   
  
"Sakura?" he asked, seeking some confirmation. It had been a lovely succulent with thick, ripe leaves and not a single thorn. Now it was a blushing young woman, which he wasn't exactly adverse to, just slightly confused by.   
  
"Kakashi." Her voice cracked. "Um. Hi."   
  
"Hello." Belatedly, he pulled his mask up, setting his toast on the counter. "Um. How are you?"   
  
"Fine!" She stood up and handed him his knife--it was a butter knife, he noticed, a little embarrassed.   
  
"Oh." Kakashi set it in the sink. "Are you...alright?" He studied his feet with great interest, trying to decide if he needed to clip his toenails yet.   
  
"I'm fine. Are you? All right, I mean."   
  
"Oh, I'm good." Kakashi decided. His toenails were fine, and did not need to be cut. "Would you like some toast?"   
  
"I'm so sorry!"   
  
Kakashi twitched, looking away from his toes.   
  
"I didn't mean to take advantage of you!"   
  
"You didn't?" Did that mean that she hadn't wanted to?   
  
"Well, I mean, I thought about it, like, all night." Sakura ran her hands through her hair. It was long and pretty-coloured. Kakashi liked it quite a lot. "It's not like you aren't sex on toast."   
  
"I am?" Kakashi eyed his toast, then Sakura. He wasn't quite sure what that meant, but it sounded like a compliment.   
  
"But you were really, really drunk, and I shouldn't have had sex with you, no matter how much I wanted it," she said firmly.   
  
Kakashi frowned. People didn't usually apologize for having sex with him. Not that it came up much. "I...uh. I didn't mind," he offered, staring over her shoulder.   
  
"So I'm very sorry," Sakura concluded.   
  
"Oh." Kakashi really wished Tenzo was there. He could use a good conversation on bees and pollen and flowers right then. "I am sorry, too."   
  
Sakura paused. "Oh," she said. Her toe started trying to dig a hole in his carpet. "I...uh...it's okay, really."   
  
"It is?" he asked hopefully, wondering if asking her out to dinner would be inappropriate.   
  
"Well yes. I mean, I'm embarrassed as all hell, but I didn't  mind ..."   
  
"You didn't?"   
  
"Well, it was very...good." Sakura was bright red. Kakashi could tell because he was watching her intently. "I really--that thing you did...it felt really, really good. And your...it was--" She gestured with her hands, holding them about a foot apart like she was measuring a fish.   
  
Kakashi blushed. "It was?"    
  
"Oh yes!" Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "I haven't had much experience--" she paused, blushing.   
  
"Neither have I," he said, when she didn't continue.   
  
"Really? I never could have told." She smiled at him, her eyes a little bloodshot, her hair a lot tangled, and he could still smell himself on her, which made his skin feel tingly. "You were great."   
  
Kakashi silently thanked Jiraiya with all his heart. "You were...really pretty." He didn't know if  you were so wonderful that I nearly died was a good compliment. It seemed like too much. "And, uh. I really liked it. With you. You were great." Fantastic, amazing, beautiful, way better than he deserved--   
  
"I was?"   
  
Kakashi nodded.   
  
"Oh." It was a very pleased  oh . "Do you want to get dinner tonight?"   
  
Kakashi's stomach rolled, and he dragged his mask down and puked in the sink. He spat discreetly, then answered, "I'd love to."   
  
A hand pressed against his back and the nausea and headache disappeared. "Oh, I should have taken care of that first!" she said, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Does that feel better?"   
  
He smiled, tempted to melt right into her. "Yes, it does." Sakura was even nice to him! Kakashi beamed at her, vaguely aware that his mask was down, but rapidly deciding that he didn't really mind. "Thank you."


End file.
